The Rescue
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: Sequel to Touya’s Dilemma. Everything was going as planned; Tara and Kara were going back to the Makai with the gang (Jin and Touya included) to defeat a demon lord. But then hell struck. Tara was KIDNAPPED! Now it’s a race against time to save her!
1. Both in Darkness and Light

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Fwee! It's finally up! I can't believe it took so long --;; Sorry about that! I got a bit preoccupied with all sorts of things and didn't really sit down to write this fic, but I know what's to happen thanks to everyone that gave ideas!

Thank you!

Thus far I only have 5 chapters typed, so I ask that you bear with me as I put the story up since it'll take a bit longer than usual.

_Ryoko_, _Faia_, _Punk Freak_, _lily23, DarkFire180_ and _a touya fan_ thank you for reviewing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me what they think I should do; _Blaze, miyako14, Pseudo- lux- serpens, _and_ SILVERZEOCHAN_.

I'd like to also say a special thank you to _lordofchaos _and _sycogerl64_ for giving me in depth idea's :)

On another not: It's my Birthday! Woot! Lol.

* * *

Both in Darkness and Light 

It was a beautiful summer day; few clouds scattered the sky, the sun was gracing everyone with its presence, and over all it was a great day for the beach.

A female looking to be twenty lay on the beach soaking up the sun. She has mid back in length light brown hair with blond highlights and light brown eyes. She wore a blue-green bikini.

It was relatively quiet where she was because this part of the beach was on her property and was a good distance away from the public beach. The waves crashed on the sandy bank giving off a pleasant and comforting sound.

With a sigh the girl said, "Why can't everyday be as peaceful as this?"

"Because it isn't a perfect world," A female voice answered, "Morning Tara."

Tara smiled and sat up, "Morning Kara."

Kara looks to be twenty-two with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She wore short navy blue shorts and a red tank top. "Tomorrows the big day," She said happily.

"Sure is," Tara said as she got up and put on her sandals. "Finally we'll be able to see our home again."

Kara nodded, "That and my mate. I haven't seen him in almost three months."

Tara chuckled, "How could I forget him, I've known him my whole life." She picked up her towel and started walking back up to her house, Kara beside her. "All we have to worry about is the members of the black market and their assassins."

"Yes," Kara said with a gloomy tone, "But that's enough to make my head hurt."

"At least we can check off the demon lord," Tara reasoned, "We know he's one of the weakest ones around, so he'll be of no problem for us."

Kara nodded, "This is true."

When the two women entered the house they found a teen with short blue hair, four spike like green bangs and blue eyes being tackled by two children. Both women laughed at the spectacle before Kara called for her two boys, "Daren, Luke, come off Touya."

Daren was the older of the two. He was seven years of age with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore blue shorts and a green short sleeve shirt.

Luke was the youngest at the tender age of four. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His attire consisted of red shorts and a tie dye t-shirt that was red and blue with bits of purple.

Touya laughed, "They're no problem Kara." He wore cloths Tara had bought for him; semi baggy dark blue pants and a light blue t-shirt. Tara had somehow talked him out of getting fishnet.

Kara gave a light laugh, "Even so they don't need to be doing it, particularly since we will be in the Makai tomorrow. There's no need to risk you getting hurt."

"Where are the others?" Tara asked.

Touya looked behind his sister and kept a strait face as he saw Jin slowly creeping up on her, "One of them is a little behind."

Tara had a questioning look on her face, but before she could ask she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Next she knew she was swung around in a circle before her feet found the ground once more. From the merry laughter she could tell who it was, "Jin!"

Jin, also know as the wind master of the Shinobi, backed up as he laughed; only stopping when the wall wound not allow him to go any further. He has shoulder length wild red hair, deep blue eyes, long pointed ears (which twitched when he's happy or excited), a small fang that came out from the top left of his mouth and a small horn half way between his forehead and crest of his head. He wore semi baggy white pants, a blue belt that had a red stone with a golden trimmed border in the center, two straps of white material made an 'x' on both is chest and back, tan colored tape went around his arms from just below his elbow to his wrist where a black rings was (nothing on his hands) and on his elbows were the same stone that adorned his belt.

"'ello," Jin said merrily with his Gaelic accent, his ears twitching madly.

Tara made a face and grabbed the area just under his arms, "Thought that was funny eh?" Jin yelped and fell on the floor as he tried to escape her. Jin was ticklish under his arms and Tara took advantage of this knowledge to get her revenge on him often enough.

"Aunty Tara's beating up Jin," Daren said with a laugh.

"That I am," Tara said with a laugh as she forcefully turned Jin on his back before sitting on his stomach. With him unable to squirm away Tara made the wind master laugh harder than he had in a long time.

A boy with sleeked back black hair and brown eyes walked in the front door. Upon seeing Jin and Tara he burst into laughter and fell on the ground. Another boy walked in and found it difficult to suppress his laughter. This boy has green eyes and red hair that came to just below the middle of his back. These two teens were known as Yusuke and Kurama (a name only his close friends knew).

Jin's face became quite red from both the immense laughter that escaped him and the lack of oxygen intake. Knowing this Tara stopped, still laughing at him. The wind master could not find the strength to move after his laughing fit, so he was stuck beneath Tara for the moment.

Yusuke found his bearings and got up off the floor. He walked over to the wind master, laughter still escaping him, though it was softer than before. "You've been straddled Jin, by a half naked female no less."

Jin's bits of laughter ceased as he finally realized the position he was in with his comrade's older sister, whom was revealing much skin in her bikini. If his face had been going back to normal color someone would not have been able to tell for red crept to the very tips of his ears at that moment

Tara sighed and got up, seemingly unaffected by the position she had put herself in to reek revenge on the jovial wind master. "Some of you are just immature," she said looking towards Yusuke, "And I'm not half naked. I'm dressed for the beach, which is where I just came from."

When Jin sat up, red still very evident on his face, Tara put a hand out. Jin placed his hand in hers and she helped him to his feet. "'ank you," he said lightly.

"No biggy," Tara replied before walking over to her brother and help him to his feet, since he had not gotten up after the children had stopped their game.

"Where are Hiei and Kuwabara?" Kara asked.

"Hiei is off who knows where and Kuwabara's somewhere on the beach," Yusuke said with a few waves of his hand.

Tara turned back to them, "You guys should do the same. Get some good old R and R before going back to work."

Kurama chuckled, "That does sound like a good idea."

"Of course it does," Tara said with a smirk, "I thought of it."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A group of around fifteen men sat at a table in a room filled almost completely with darkness. Since little light entered the faces of all the men were cloaked in their shadowy hoods. They were deep in a conversation they deemed important.

"Are you certain?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"Very," another voice answered.

All the men fell in silence waiting for the head man to speak, "For years we have been left in darkness, but for no longer." There was a pause, "We are back in business my friends. You know what to do."

* * *

Who are those guys? 

I hope you liked the first chapter! I need reviews to put up the next one. So please do that :)


	2. A Day at the Beach

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Thank you _Candy the Duck_ and _miyako14_ for reviewing.

* * *

_A Day at the Beach_

Tara lay down on her beach towel for the second time that day. Everyone was down on the section of the beach that lay on her property; even Kuwabara had met them there.

Kuwabara was the same age as Yusuke with red-orange hair that came to a rounded point just past his forehead and brown eyes. He was in a pair of red swim trunks, Yusuke was in a pair of green one, Touya wore dark blue ones, Jin's was red, as was Kurama's except his had a life guard symbol on one leg, Daren and Luke both wore black ones with red and blue stripes and Hiei wore a black one. Tara had on the same bikini she did before and Kara now wore a deep purple bikini.

It was now around one in the afternoon and the temperature had risen by a good amount from the morning when Tara was first out. None of that really mattered though because everyone was having fun.

Luke and Daren were building a sand castle just outside the reach of the high tide, Touya lurked devilishly behind them with a bucket of water, Jin and Yusuke were trying to knock each other over in waist deep water, Kurama stood talking to a stubborn Hiei before he shoved the poor fire demon into a wave with a laugh, and Kuwabara was laughing at the fallen fire demon.

Tara and Kara let out a laugh as they heard the kids scream when Touya dumped the water on them. Everyone, whether they wanted to admit it or not, was having fun and that was all that mattered on this day.

"To think that this might very well be out last day to bask in the wonders of the sun," Tara was plainly.

Kara sat up, "Now why are you saying that girl? You're wrecking my day with those thoughts."

With a shrug Tara responded, "Who know what will happen in the Makai. We might end up having a one way trip down the river of Styx, or we might never return the Ningenki because we decide to stay in the Makai where we where born.

No response came from Kara as she understood what was being said to her. In every respect Tara was correct, they might not return, what ever the reason behind it was. Kara herself wanted to return home and raise her two boys, that's where they belonged after all.

Kara let out a cry of surprise, startling Tara enough to make her sit up strait. What she saw only made her break out into a fit of laughter; Luke stood behind his now drenched mother with a bucket in his hand.

"Oh Luke," Kara said devilishly, causing the child to drop his pail and start running down the beach. Kara got up and started chasing after her youngest son.

Tara shook her head and lay back down on her towel to soak up some of the sun's rays. Touya walked up and sat down on Kara's towel, looking down at his sister with a bored look, "You come down to the beach to lie in the sun, that's dull."

"To you maybe," Tara said with slight amusement. "I've been on the beach over than a hundred times more than you Touya since I've been in the human world for several years."

"I'm well aware of that," Touya responded, "I just find it odd that it's the last day you have here for a while and you're just lying in the sun."

Tara sighed and sat up, "It's the last time I might be able to get a tan is all." She laughed softly at that simple idea.

Touya looked at his sister with a frown, "You're worried aren't you?"

With a small nod Tara said, "Indeed, but it is rightfully placed I assure you. It has been several years since I have been in the Makai, but I doubt the black market goons have forgotten about Kara and me. If I wasn't worried about that there would be problems."

"I know that much, but who are you worried for?" Touya asked sternly, "I doubt it's for yourself and Kara."

"On the contrary my little brother, I am worried for Kara and her two children. They don't really know how to fight yet, Daren's learning martial arts but I wouldn't want to put him near a demonic battle."

"But the two boys are going to stay with their father aren't they?" Touya asked, "Wasn't that the whole plan."

"Generally speaking," Tara replied, "The problem is getting them there and making sure our enemy doesn't know about them."

Touya shook his head, "You worry too much."

Tara looked sternly at her brother, "I am worried for the right reasons Touya. I have helped to raise those two. The last thing I want is to see is them hurt because of our desire to go back to the Makai!"

Touya was taken aback by her words, but he knew he had gone too far. He did not want the children harmed either, but he was not as worried about it as Tara was.

A moment of silence paced between the siblings before Touya broke it, "Do you think you'll stay in the Makai after?"

Tara shrugged, "Depends, but chances are slim. I care not to deal with the black market for the rest of my life."

Touya sighed, "I see." He had feared that his elder sister would answer with that, but he could do nothing to change her mind.

"Don't fret you," Tara teased as she ruffled her brother's hair, "That's my job." She got up and walked down to the water where she talked with Daren a moment before entering the water.

Touya turned his head slightly to see Kara with Luke in her arms. He chuckled as he saw her throw her youngest son into the water. The child surfaced and yelled, "Mommy!"

"That's what you get for soaking me," Kara said with a laugh.

Tara, dripping wet, walked up to her friend and gave her a hug. Kara shrieked, "Tara!"

With a laugh Tara ran into the water and dove under a wave. Kara huffed before chasing after her. When Kara resurfaced she looked around for her elusive friend. She had to restrain a laugh as she saw Tara jump out of the water onto Jin, knocking him off his feet.

Yusuke looked down at them and broke out laughing, "I win."

"No fair, Tara 'ou cheated," Jin complained.

"I wasn't playing, so how could I cheat," Tara replied with a smile

When the three of them heard a cry of surprise they looked up and found yet another amusing sight. Hiei, angry at Kurama for his earlier incident, swiped the fox's feet out from under him causing him to fall under the waters surface.

Kara took advantage of her friend's lack of attention to shove her under the water. When she came to the surface again she splashed her friend, which caused a big splashing war between Tara, Yusuke, Kara and Jin.

Eventually the entire group was sitting on the beach drying off and having something to drink.

"'at was some fun," Jin said happily, his ears twitching as if to prove his statement was true.

"We're going to have to do this again some time," Yusuke said with a laugh.

It's too bad this day was almost over. The sun was setting and the gang would soon have to leave for the Makai.

* * *

A fun day in the sun. So they're leaving for the Makai soon and Tara seems worried.... Is that a good thing?

Please review. Thank you!


	3. Kidnapped

I don't own YYH

Thank you to my only review; miyako14

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Tara set about washing up the breakfast dishes. The group was to leave today; in fact they were to leave in two hours. "Boys," Tara called into the living room.

"Ya?" came the reply of Kuwabara, Yusuke and Jin.

Tara chuckled as the put a plate in the dishwasher, "You should get out and go for a walk. This might very well be the last time for a good while that you can breath the fresh air."

"Ya, but we leave soon," Yusuke said.

"You have two hours," Tara said with a laugh, "That's plenty of time to go for a walk down the beach."

Touya appeared in the doorway, "Why don't you come with us then."

Tara continued doing the dishes, "I have preparations of my own I must do. After all I've lived here for several decades."

"Exactly," Kara said as she walked in from the backyard with towels in her hands. "We have to make sure that this place looks like Tara's gone on vacation. Plus Luke and Daren are going to want to bring some of their toys with them."

"Don't you have to go to your own place for that?" Touya asked.

"No," Tara and Kara said at the same time with a laugh. "Her place is as clean as it should be with two young boys living in it," Tara said with a smile.

"That and my boys have toys in both places," Kara told him, "Don't you remember that Touya."

Touya shrugged, "I guess."

Tara washed off her hands and turned around, "Plus they have the toys I bought you when you were little not too long ago."

Touya made a face, "Don't remind me."

"Alright short stuff," Tara teased as she walked by her brother, which earned her a glare. When she saw the teens lying around playing cards she said, "Alright guys, get out. Go for a walk or something."

"Ah, common Tara," Jin complained, "We do lots a walking in the Makai."

Tara raised a brow, "Coming from a wind master that's actually quite funny."

"Eh?" Jin was confused by this.

Of all people to answer him it was Luke, "You can fly."

"Even the four year old know the answer," Yusuke laughed.

Kara smiled, "Alright, Luke, Daren go pack something's. The rest of you, get out."

Kurama chuckled and stood, "Perhaps we should. We wouldn't want to have to wait to thaw out."

Hiei smirked, "Wouldn't take long."

"For you maybe," Kurama said, "The rest of us don't control fire."

"Not my problem," Hiei replied.

The group got to their feet and walked towards the door. Touya turned around before leaving, "Do you want help at all?"

Tara shook her head, "Nope, but thanks. I think we have it under control." Touya nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kara looked at Tara, "What do you intend to pack. We can't carry everything you know."

With a laugh Tara said, "Just a few necessities my friend."

"By a few what do you mean?"

"A few pairs of cloths and food, of course. All to fit in my small backpack."

Kara laughed lightly, "You were never one to ever carry much."

"Course not," Tara said with a smile, "Were do you think Touya got it from."

Kara smirked, "You mean his ability to wear the same cloths for a week with no problem?"

"Exact- Hey!"

Kara laughed, "You walked right into that Tara."

"Oh grr to you too," Tara said was she walked off in the direction of her room.

Daren ran past his aunt to his mother, "Mum, I want a few of the toys in the car. Can I get them please?"

Kara smiled, "Sure, just not right now. Let mummy go pack a few things first alright?"

Daren nodded, "Okay." He ran back down the hall to the bedroom where he slept.

Twenty minutes later both women walked into the living room where they put down their bags. Their bags where the size of small backpacks typically meant for a day at the park, which, amazingly, held everything they felt they needed.

"Daren," Kara called down the hall, "You wanted something from the car?"

"Yes," came Daren's voice as he ran down the hall into the living room.

Kara handed him her keys, "Go get what you wanted, but make sure you lock the car when you're done."

"Thank you," Daren said happily as he took the keys and ran out to his mother's car.

Kara thought a moment, "Do you think we should put the cars in the garage? After all people would want to steal an Aston Martin and a Ferrari."

Tara shrugged, "It'll take two seconds to do that before we leave."

"True," Kara responded.

"MAMA!" Daren screamed in a panic from outside, "MAMA!"

"Daren?!" Kara ran outside, followed quickly by Tara.

What they found was disturbing. A creature with green skin, yellow eyes and a long tail stood next to Kara's car with her eldest son firmly in his grasp. Tara's eyes narrowed, "A demon. It appears that they've found us."

Kara was too enraged to respond to her friends words, "Let go of my son! Now!"

The demon smirked, "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will personally make sure that you feel a pain so great that not even death will vanquish it," Kara growled.

This threat startled the demon greatly. In a state of fear he ran towards a free floating circler purple object, which the two females knew was a portal to the Makai. In a quick movement Tara formed an ice dagger in her hand and through it at the retreating demon, hitting him in the back of the head. The demon fell dead to the ground a foot away from the portal.

Daren got up and ran to his mother crying. Daren knew how to fight, both females had made sure to teach him, but the problem is that he did not grow up in a world where it was instinct to fight when your life is in danger. He had grown up in the relatively peaceful world of the humans.

Kara hugged her son closely, "It's alright baby, it's alright. You're safe now."

"That gate has to get closed," Tara said.

"How do you intend to do that?" Kara asked.

"Not sure," Tara admitted, "We'd better get the guys back."

Kara nodded, "Daren, I have to let go of you for a moment." Daren refused to be let go however.

"It's alright. I can do it on my own," Tara told her. A wave of energy rose from the ground and encircled her. Her hair became waist length and was now dark blue while her eyes became a light blue. Her human illusion was now dropped.

At that precise moment a fireball soared through the portal and hit Tara's car, blowing the car into the air as its fuel tank exploded. Kara picked her son up and ran to the door, where Luke now stood in shock, as the airborne car came crashing down on top of her own, causing a larger explosion.

Tara had not moved however, but she remained unscathed since she had put up a defensive barrier around herself after she saw Kara retreat. The demon that had created the fireball came though the portal. He had pail skin and light red hair.

vvvvv

"Did you guys feel that?" Kuwabara asked as a power wrapped around him.

"Ya," Yusuke said in surprise, "What's it coming from."

Touya recognized the power waves and panicked, "Tara!" He ran down the beach quickly.

"Ai, she'd never let 'er power fly if nothing was wrong," Jin quickly said before running after his friend.

vvvvv

Several demons cloaked in black emerged from the portal. Tara scowled, "Assassins."

The fire demon smirked, "Of course. Did you expect any less?"

"Not really," Tara growled angrily.

"The big boss has big plans for you two," the fire demon said as his smirk deepened.

"Boys stay here, don't move," Kara whispered to her sons before standing. "You can tell your boss that we're not interested and that he will never get us."

The fire demon laughed, "Oh he will." With a snap of his fingers the assassins jumped into action with no hesitation.

Kara quickly dropped her illusion revealing a fair skinned maiden with very light blue hair and eyes. She formed an ice staff and began defending herself.

Tara roundhouse kicked the first demon to attempt to attack her, causing him to hit the pavement roughly. In a quick movement a sword of ice was summoned to her right hand (unlike Touya's it looks like and actual sword, only made of ice) where upon she promptly killed another demon.

One of the assassins went after the two boys. Somehow Daren managed to put his right hand out and, with a jet of energy, freeze the demon. He was utterly surprised, but pleased with himself.

Tara threw her sword at a demon, who had just jumped down from the roof landing in front of the un-expecting children. The demon fell dead with the sword planted into the side of his ribcage.

Kara smashed her staff against a demons head before hitting another in much the same fashion. Her attention was turned to the burning cars as she saw the fire demon jump onto of it. She hit another demon before looking back up to see him rip a pipe out from Tara's car (which was upside down on Kara's).

She saw him turn his attention to her friend, "Tara look out!!"

It was too late however. The pipe smacked into the side of Tara's head, causing her to spin slightly and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Tara!" Kara yelled in a panic. Her attention was caught as her boys yelled for help as another demon came after them. To her relief a shuriken made of ice hit his temple.

The fire demon cursed, "Retreat. The damn Shinobi and Spirit Detectives are here."

What was left of the assassins, all of two, exited in the same fashion that they entered. The fire demon grabbed Tara just as Touya and Jin came up the lawn, "Later." He jumped though the portal with the unconscious form of Tara slung over his shoulder.

The portal closed right behind him.

* * *

Uh oh. Tara's been kidnapped and the group has no way of making a quick pursuit. What's going to happen to her? How is the group going to act?

Find out in the next chapter.

I need review to update.


	4. Plan B

I don't own YYH

Sorry for the late update!! I've just been SOO busy!!

Thank you _Ice Kit_ for reviewing and I'm glad you like it :)

* * *

Plan B

Touya looked where to portal had once stood in shock and fear. "Tara," he murmured, "Tara!" He fell to his knees with his head bowed.

"Where'd they take aunty Tara?" Luke cried.

"I don't know," Kara hugged her two boys, "But everything will be alright." She pulled away, "Daren, take your brother inside and get your things."

"Yes mummy," Daren said softly before taking his brothers hand and leading him inside.

Kara sighed and stood. As she looked over to her best friends little brother a new pain clung at her heart. She had lost her best friends, but Touya had lost a sister he had not seen in years. She walked over to the ice master and knelt down, "We'll find her Touya. I know we will."

Touya nodded and looked up, "I know." He sighed, "How could they have known?"

"I don't know," Kara said softly as she looked to the sky. "But I do know one thing for sure," she looked to Touya, who was looking at her, "We'll make them pay."

The ice master nodded, "They will pay in such a way they will wish they were never born."

Jin ran a hand through his hair, "How do we be knowing where to start?"

"Koenma might know," Kurama said.

"I know where to begin," Kara said as she stood, "With the kingpin."

"You know where he dwells?" Hiei asked since not even he knew of the location of the kingpin.

Kara shook her head, "No, but I know someone that does."

Touya got to his feet as the children came out of the house, "But first we have to get the boys to safety."

The two boys came up to their mother. "We're ready mummy," Daren said as he held out his mother's and Tara's bags.

"Thank you," Kara said as she took them.

"I can't believe they blew up the cars!" Yusuke yelled from beside the burning vehicles, "That's completely un-cool!"

Kurama shook his head and sighed, "We have more pressing matters Yusuke."

Kuwabara, who agreed with Yusuke, kept his mouth closed and walked up the others, "We can't get to the Makai for over an hour. What are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Leave now," the stern voice of Botan said as she came out of the sky on her ore. "Koenma is going to open the gate to the Makai in five minutes."

"So he knows," Kurama said.

Botan nodded, "Of course he does. He also knows how pressing time is at this point."

"Does he have any idea where they took her?" Touya asked.

"Afraid not," Botan said sadly, "Somehow the signal that the Rekai would normally get form a gate was blocked."

"Figures," Yusuke said, "When it comes to getting useful information Koenma normally comes short."

"Is this person ya know close to yer home Kara?" Jin asked

Kara shrugged, "I don't know. He tends to move around a lot."

"So 'ow are we to find 'im?" Jin asked

"I know his aura," Kara told him, "We'll be able to track him down."

At that moment a gate opened up near where the one the demons had come through had been. Kara looked around, "Everyone ready?" When everyone nodded she picked a frightened Luke, "Nothing bad is going to happen this time. We're going to go see daddy."

"So this has become plan B," Yusuke said as he walked forward, "Fine, I'll take it."

Jin picked up Daren, "'et's go."

Kara nodded and looked back to the house before shaking her head, "This place is now unsafe. We'll never be able to return."

"Don't say never," Touya told her, "After we're done with the black market personal this place will be like heaven for you."

Kara smiled softly, "No, home would be like heaven."

Touya looked to her and nodded as he understood, "It would be."

"Common guys," Yusuke called before going through the portal.

With a final glance at the house Kara stepped through the portal into the snowy lands of her home.

* * *

Off to Kara's home world/village. What's it like there? And is Tara alright?

Please review!


	5. Devin

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Tara, Kara, Devin, Luke and Daren.

Thank you _Ice Kit_ for reviewing and thanks _KaraKurama_ for reviewing the other chapter (thought I'd say thanks even though it wasn't for the last chapter because I like all reviews :)

* * *

**Devin**

Kara looked around the snow covered land with a smile after she breathed in the chilling air. "It feels good to be home."

Yusuke rubbed his arms, "It's cold!"

Kara laughed, "It is the ice world."

Touya looked around the area that had been his home long ago, "I haven't been here in centuries, but it doesn't seem that much has changed."

"So, which way do we go?" Kuwabara asked.

Kara walked past him with Luke still in her arms, "Just follow me."

The walk to the village took only around fifteen minutes, but to get there they had to pass through a dense forest filled with freshly fallen snow. The village was within the forest for protective purposes since not many wished to travel through a cold area when snow could easily fall upon you, much less drop upon you in clumps from the trees.

The village was simple. It had around two dozen families within its peaceful grounds and flowers which thrived in the chilling temperatures grew in small gardens.

"A few things are different, but it's almost exactly like I remember," Touya said as he looked around the place of his birth.

"So this is where ya were born," Jin said with a smile, "Nice place you be havin' 'ere."

Jin put Daren down when he asked, "Mummy can I go?"

"Me too?" Luke said.

Kara smiled, "Of course, but wait just a second." She took both her boys hands and closed her eyes as she concentrated on something. A moment later the illusions surrounding the boys dropped.

Luke now had dark blue hair and light blue eyes while his older brother had light blue hair and blue-green eyes. "Now you may go," Kara said with a smile. The boys cheered and ran off in the direction of their home.

"How do they know where to go?" Kuwabara asked.

"They were born here," Kara responded as she started forward, "Tara and I explored the Makai often, but when it came to having and razing my kids I stayed home more often than not. When Daren was born we'd only leave the village every three years or so, but only for a month at the most."

"How old are the boys?" Yusuke asked.

"Daren will be eighty two next year and Luke will be fifty in two months," Kara answered.

"Damn," Yusuke said, "The twerps are older than me."

Kara chuckled, "Age wise yes, but I hope that mentally you are ahead."

"Wouldn't count on it," Hiei said with a smirk.

Yusuke growled and glared at the short fire demon, "Watch it Hiei."

"Please behave," Kara said as she stopped in front of a house with the door swung open.

A man with dark blue hair and blue-green eyes came to the door with Luke on his shoulders and Daren upside down in his arms. "Are these yours?" He asked with a chuckle.

The children laughed. Kara smiled, "You helped make them."

"So I did," he answered with a smile before putting Daren down on his feet, Luke was put next to him a moment later. "You're early."

"Complications," Kara said with a sigh before hugging her mate, "Real big complications."

"I figured that much due to Tara's absence," he replied as he hugged his mate back.

Kara pulled away with a sigh. As she turned to the group she made a face, "I didn't introduce you all. Sorry. Guys this is my mate Devin," she went on to introduce everyone else.

When Kara finished with Touya Devin walked up to him, "You're Touya?"

"Last I checked," Touya said with a grin.

Devin laughed and clapped his hands on the smaller demon's shoulders, "Look at you! Last I saw you, you were no higher than my waist!"

"Now he's at your shoulders," Kara said with a laugh, "Poor guy got his mother's lack of height."

Devin waved at the comment, "But it's the small ones that pack a punch harder than the taller ones."

Touya smirked at this comment. Jin laughed at it, "Touya sure packs a wallop when he 'ant's to."

Devin laughed, "I'm sure. Well go on inside. Boys show them to the living room."

"Right," Daren said was he waved for everyone to follow.

When the others were inside Devin turned to his mate, "What's happened to Tara?"

Kara knew her mate would see past her understatement, "She was kidnapped by the kingpin's assassins."

Devin nodded, "I should have guessed. Nothing else would have held Tara back from returning to her home."

"Ya," Kara said sadly. "I believe she'd being held in the kingpin's refuge, but I don't know where it is."

"So you're going to have to find Silven," Devin said unhappily, "I really don't like that guy."

"Nor do I," Kara said, "But I know he'll help us because he has yet to pay Tara and I back for saving his life."

Devin nodded, "I understand. I wish I could help you guys."

"I know," Kara said, "But you need to watch the boys. If the assassins should come here you are one of the few people here who can stop them."

Devin nodded, "And you have a long time score to settle with the black market's leader."

Kara nodded, "And now they've pushed too far. By kidnapping Tara they've signed their own death warrant."

"I believe they signed that years ago," Devin said.

"That's true," Kara said with a sigh.

Devin put a comforting hand on his mate's shoulders, "Tara will be fine, she can take care of herself rather well."

"I know, but still-"

"No buts," Devin told her while looking into her eyes, "You know as well as I do what she is capable of."

Kara smiled softly, "You're right, Tara can do a great amount."

With a nod Devin said, "Come, lets go formulate a plan of action with the others. You're going to have to find Silven first and only you and Tara seem to know where he wanders about."

With a nod from Kara they both walked into their home.

* * *

So where is this Silven guy? Will he actually be able to help the group? 

Find out as the tale progresses!

Please review.

Thanks and Happy Holidays!


	6. Planning

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Please note that the rating has changed!

Sorry for the late update. I had to type it up but I was also trying to figure out how to get Silven to sound (I didn't like how he was so strait forward before)… his words are a bit annoying to write so that they have an underlying meaning rather than a direct one. You'll understand when you read the chapter. It was fun doing it, but took a while to figure out how to make it work properly.

Thanks again _Ice Kit_ for reviewing and sorry again for the late update.

* * *

**Planning**

Kara walked in and sat on the arm of a chair the group had left open, allowing Devin to sit in it. The two young boys looked up and saw that their parents wanted to talk to the group and so they headed off to their bedrooms to play.

"What are we going to do?" Yusuke asked when the children were gone.

"We have to find a demon known as Silven," Kara told them. "He's the only one I know that can tell us where the kingpin hides himself."

"Do you really think Tara would have been taken there?" Yusuke asked.

Kara nodded, "It makes plenty of sense. All the other holdings his people work at don't have high security, but the kingpin most definitely has unbreakable security. He's known for taking out powerful demons, but not before committing the most horrendous of deeds upon them."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked with alarm.

Kara sighed, but it was Devin who answered, "The rumors say he tortures his victims to a point near death, but he never lets them pass on to that peaceful plain as he has heals to prevent such a thing." He looked upon all the shocked and worried faces before continuing.

"It's said that he likes to keep his victims for several months where not one day is free from even the slightest bits of torture. Due to this many think he likes to hear the cries of the tortured demons as they slowly die over and over again without really ever dieing."

"Damn it," Touya muttered before clamping his jaw tightly and his tight fists shook with anger beyond words.

"So all of that would explain the security?" Hiei asked.

Kara nodded, "Would you want someone barging in on your evil acts and leave alive." At Hiei's expression she got her answer, "I didn't think so. Besides that, there is the fact that no one really knows where his hide out is located and it would be logical that he'd wants to keep it that way."

Jin unclenched his own jaw to ask, "'ow are we to be getting' passed this 'igh end security?"

"I'm not sure," Kara admitted sadly.

"First thing is first," Devin began, "You have to find Silven. He's the only one I've ever heard of escaping from within that stronghold."

"Silven was once an inmate there?" Kurama asked in surprise, "How'd he escape?"

Kara shook her head, "I wouldn't have the slightest clue, but the way he acts and talks clearly shows that he had gone through some large amount of torture for an extended amount of time."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

Devin chuckled, "You ask him how the weather has been and he'll reply with something around 'the scent of the most luscious flower played with mine sense of smell and made me long for days of old'."

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked together in confusion.

"Precisely my point," Devin said, "When you tell him that has nothing to do with what you've asked he shoots back with _'Nothing to do? Nothing to do? I think I said something important to do'_."

"This guy sound very confusing," Yusuke said with confusion on what Devin had said about Silven.

Kara nodded, "Silven is… a very odd fellow."

"Understatement," Devin said as he looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

With a shrug Kara said, "Perhaps, perhaps not. His personality is very hard to understand and accept to the majority of people. Tara tends to find him humorous and sometimes mimics his speech, yet he always seems understand it. I personally have a tad of bit of trouble figuring him out, but I'm better than most."

"Understand him?" Touya asked. "Sounds like he speaks nonsense. What is there to understand?"

"Tara once explained to me that he speaks in riddle and code," Kara told them. "She believes he was once a messenger of some kind for someone important. Me, I just say it's from the torture."

All was quiet for a moment. Kurama eventually spoke up, "Then how do we know he was truly stuck down there for a time?"

"He said it once, in riddle or something. Tara is the one who figured it out," Kara told them. "His words have somehow stuck in my mind since he uttered them, _'Dark and dreary it truly was to be locked away in limbo's hell. Blood and sweat mixed into one and broiled down into none. Noise so great, yet no noise there was to be heard through mine ears. No little light or darkness true there is only the limbo's hell for all and no few'_."

"Now I'm confused even more," Kuwabara mumbled.

"It sounds like he contradicts himself repeatedly," Kurama said.

"Limbo's not hell is it?" Yusuke asked a bit confused.

Botan, who had been quiet ever since arriving in the ice world, spoke up, "Of course it's not. Not literally anyway. Limbo is the place between hell and heaven. It's where confused soul and souls that are not good enough for heaven or evil enough for hell dwell. It's basically what you were stuck in when you died Yusuke."

"I get that now," Yusuke said, "But I thought these people weren't killed, at least not for a long time."

"It's a contradiction," Kurama said. "The living can't be within limbo, but I suppose he feels like he is."

Kara nodded, "Tara explained the entire thing to me back then. _Dark and dreary_ was the climate so to speak. _Blood and sweat_ was the torture made upon them. For the noise part she said that there was so much noise yet through their own howling screams they could hear nothing. There was no sun light to ever be seen, but some kind of light, even if it was very minute, kept them from being in pure darkness. _Limbo's hell_ meant that the tortured always wished to enter Limbo itself and they would repeatedly come so close, yet they are deprived of it, as if it taunted them and causes them hellish grief."

"Now I understand the last part," Kurama said, mostly to himself. "They're stuck between the living and the dead, so Limbo can't take them but they wish to be taken.

"Right," Kara said.

"Tara got all 'at?" Jin asked in surprise.

"Tara is well versed in riddles and codes," Devin told them. "She would have needed it if she followed through with the plans that she had made so many years ago."

Touya shook his head with a sigh, "Our parents dieing stopped her from going that far."

Kara nodded, "She decided that taking care of her little brother was more important than taking any other path that lay before her feet, even if it meant that everything she had studied for went to waste."

"What did she want to do?" Botan asked

"It's not important at this point," Kara said. "Right now we have to think about finding Silven and we should have an alternate plan just in case we can't figure out what he is saying."

There was a knock on the door, which caught everyone's attention. Devin got up and left to answer it. Kara shook her head and turned her attention back to the ground, "Like I said we need a back of plan."

"There have to be other people that have heard rumors of where this 'kingpins' hideout is," Hiei said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't know where to begin," Kara said with a frown.

All attention was turned to the door when they heard Devin call nervously, "Kara…"

"Better days, better days my good young lad. Who doth you call? Is it that maiden fair of yours?"

Kara shook her head with a smile, "Well that takes care of finding Silven."

* * *

Silven --;; he's a mess to figure out, no? He speaks in riddle and code and even puts old English in there. Geez, he's confusing sometime… most of the time actually. Lol. That's how he's supposed to be though. 

Is Tara really facing, or about to face, all the troubles they spoke of?

Please review.

Thank you.


	7. Questions and Riddled Answers

I don't own YYH

Looks like I'm back to writing this story. I had stopped before because it didn't seem people were interoperated and at the time I had four or five other stories going. So I dropped this and concentrated on the others. If people want me continue this I, of course, will, but I need reviews to know that.

Speaking of which, thank you **_crepes_** for reviewing. Lol. Surprisingly enough getting Jin to speak doesn't bother me in the slightest. And a review never bothers me, so do not fret. You, in fact, got me back into writing this :)

* * *

**Questions and Riddled Answers**

A male demon looking to be in his fifties with long, fine, sliver hair stood in the doorway to Devin and Kara's home. His eyes were a steely blue filled with much knowledge and what would look like insanity to most. He was leaning on a tall wooden staff as if weary from traveling.

Devin sighed and looked at the demon before him. "Kara was planning to go out and find you."

"Yes, Yes. She finds not what she seeks, but seeks what she finds."

"Right," Devin said slowly. "Come on in Silven, everyone's waiting for you." Silven walked past Devin, using his staff for a bit of reassurance with each step.

Kara stood upon seeing the older man, "Hello Silven, how are you fairing?"

"Fairing, fairing is the weather and the weather is mighty good," Silven answered with a nod.

Everyone except Kara looked to one another in confusion, as if to silently ask if anyone had understood what the old man had just spoken.

Silven looked around curiously for a moment. "My dear, my dear, where is Tara the seer? The one who sees the light. The one that knows the gods true might. My dear, my dear, where is Tara the seer? I beckon thee to tell mine ears where I may look upon her fiery state."

"Don't you mean icy state?" Yusuke asked. Tara was an ice demon after all and fire did not seem capable one describing one of ice.

"Indeed, indeed, fiery is a mighty right word. As blood is fiery and not ice cold such as her will's dismal chill."

Yusuke shook his head as he tired to decipher those words. Kurama chuckled. Apparently he had understood it somewhat and was amused by Yusuke's actions. "You are surely strange Silven."

"Strange is but a simple seam in something large yet unseen," Silven responded as if it were obvious. "But, tell me, tell, where Tara is my dear. Is she hiding away in a game of jest or is she fighting unlike the rest."

Kara sighed heavily, "I'm afraid she was taken by our enemy."

"Oh my," Silven breathed, "Darkness has befallen this day, oh how not so nice weather now is."

Kara nodded and motioned for Silven to have a seat, "Would you like anything? You must be weary from travel."

"Nay my lass. I am no more jaded than the hellish fleet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked in frustration. He had barely understood a word the man had said since he had entered the house and it was very frustrating for him.

With a chuckle Kara seated herself next to her frowning husband, who happened to be across from Silven. Devin tapped his index finger on his chin for a moment, "Do you have any idea where they would have taken Tara, Silven?"

"Nay, I dear say, I wish not," the older man cringed as he said this.

"But you do know," this, amazingly to everyone, came from Touya. His face had remained ever calm throughout the entire time Silven had been present, but that was not so unusual to those who knew him. Whether he had understood everything said or was as lost as his friends was unknown, but it seemed he had understood this most recent sentence, if not merely guessing at its meaning.

Silven's gazed turned to Touya, "Ah, the master of chill, the child the ever wise lass spoke of with butterfly delight."

Touya's lips shifted ever so slightly upward but came back to be neutral before anyone could confirm it. "Tara always fawned over me when I was a child, but was careful not to pamper me too much at the same time."

"And a mighty clever lass she is for not falling for the diaper," Silven smiled. "No misfortune it was for choosing the loving way over the innocent one."

"Yes," Touya nodded, "Something I am grateful for."

Jin looked helpless and confused, his ears drooping to show it, "What is he meanin' with all tha' Touya?"

"Never mind that Jin," Kara answered, "Touya was taught by Tara before the Shinobi came and recruited him, so it is no surprise he can understand Silvin as well as her." She turned her attention to the silver haired man, "Do you know the way to _his_ hideout?"

Flinching slightly Silven shook his head back and forth, "I know not the path to that dismal place. Through the fiery darkness and chilling sun, through blackest forest and hellish seas, through sticky substance and sweetest death. I know not the path to that bloody gate."

Devin stood, "Looks like we need a map."

"Do we have one that covers enough area?" Kara asked.

"Of course," Devin answered, "My parents and I weren't travelers for nothing you know."

"Didn't say you weren't," Kara responded with a hurt tone.

Bending down and kissing his loves forehead he smiled, "And I didn't mean to hurt you." With that he stood and walked off toward their bedroom.

Kuwabara, who had wisely stayed quite during the entire thing, could not hold back his question now, "How do you know where we're going? He didn't say anything helpful."

"Oh contraire, he did," Kara smiled. "He told us all we need to know."

* * *

Hmm, what the hell was Silven saying? And did he really say enough for them to know where they're going?

Find out in the next chapter

Please review (need to know if there's interest in it)

Thanks.


	8. Chosen Paths and Deadly Warnings

I don't own YYH

Sorry for the long delay a lot has been happening, but I'm currently on winter break so I'm hoping to update much more often.

Thank you for reviewing:

**Ice Kit**– Sorry for the delay. I'm hoping to have another chapter up before Christmas!

**Ani Mei**– Lol. Ya, I kinda lost interest in this story for the longest time, but now I've re-found it… only problem is I'm back to having multiple stories to work on. Ah well. Silven usually taken takes me several minutes to write a sentence for, but it that's alright because he's a fun character to write for. Lol. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

**Chosen Paths and Deadly Warnings**

It was not long before Devin returned with a map in his arms. Setting it down on the table he said, "This is an old map, but it will do the trick."

"Why don't you have a newer one?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because no one really travels through these area's and because of that little would have changed from last I was there with my parents many centuries ago," Devin explained as he began unrolling them.

Kurama's green eyes scanned over the maps quickly. "Many of these terrains are treacherous."

"Even the Shinobi don' go wanderin' about there," Jin said with a grimace. "Nasty places many o' them be."

"And unfortunately there is no way around them, at least no way that is any easier," Devin sighed. "I went through these area's here-" he made a line with his finger on the map "a long time ago with my parents. Treacherous doesn't begin to define many of these places. You might think you are finally in a safe area, but within moments find yourself in a worse predicament than you had been in before you had found the place."

"And we're traveling through them," Yusuke slightly frowned before giving the thumbs up, "Let's go for it."

Devin sat upon his knees and studied the maps carefully. Kara sighed and shook her head, "Wherever Tara is being held is going to be very troublesome to get to."

"Her captors will have it worse once we get there," the ice master said calmly, though the chilling air surrounding him gave the silent message that he was angry.

There was silence for several moments as everyone waited for Devin to figure out the path Silven had given them. The gray old man sat quietly on the couch looking uneasy as he fiddled with his staff.

"Icy gates and steely blood. Chilling calls and menacing nights. The constricting cage within hope is burned and will is stabbed. I fear for my dear's flickering candle light."

Touya's fists clenched, "Don't say that," he gritted out from between his teeth.

"Touya?" a concerned wind master questioned.

Looking over to the boy who could call her son she smiled wearily. "Tara will be alright. She has a strong will and a heart that will undoubtedly know we are coming for her"

"Found it," Devin said nonchalantly.

Everyone's attention fell upon him and the map as they waited for him to explain. "The way Silven described the path is backwards to the way you will be traveling, but that makes sense since he was fleeing and you are entering." Pointing to an area at the edge of the map he spoke once again, "This is a vast plain tainted by the blood of millions of demons who long ago died in a great battle. Be weary of it, spirits haunt this place with such ferocity that is uncommon amongst those spirits found in the Ningenkai."

He moved his finger and pointed to an area northwest from the plane. "This is simply a bog. It's perhaps the safest place you'll travel through on your journey. All you need to watch out for it the slime monsters than roam about, but they are weak creatures for the most part."

Tracing his finger across the paper he rested it on an area north of the bog. "These are the sea's of hell, or at least that is what everyone who knows anything about them calls it. The sea is fierce and there is never a day when its waters are calm, nor a day when its temperatures are above that of negative numbers. Few creatures dwell within these waters, but those who do are not to be underestimated from what I have come to understand. My parents evaded this place when we traveled, but this is on the quickest path to get where you are going."

"There is supposedly a ferry here," he continued, "It will take you across the sea, but it will come at a heavy price, a _very_ heavy price. Since Kara will with you it will be even heavier because the ferryman does not think highly of the female gender. You must also be very mindful of your bargaining, the ferryman will try to rip you off or steal one your companion's right from under your nose with his so called bargaining and there are no take backs once you have struck a deal."

Yusuke frowned, "Another words, we're screwed once we make a deal."

"You're only 'screwed' if you do not pay attention and analyze his words to the most fine of details and do the very same for your own words _before_ you speak them. Take your time when talking to him, he will try to trick you by making you think that he isn't smart by making horrible offers very obvious, but you all must keep in mind that he will quickly make deals worse, but hard to see the faults in. This is why I must tell you to take all the time you need here," he poked his finger into the are to further make his point, "do not be hasty or foolish. To save Tara all of you are going to be needed to be present and in good health, don't let this place prevent you from doing so."

The group nodded. Kara took in a deep breath, "So we should have only those who understand him speak. I guess that means Kurama, Touya and I are the one to speak with him."

"Why only you guys?" Kuwabara asked.

"They are the only one among us who understand Silven," Hiei said, understanding the predicaments they were soon to face, "And if they can understand him then they will be able to understand this ferryman for what he is truly saying."

Devin nodded, "Yes. Now," he looked to the three chosen for the task, "If you are going to discuss what to counter his offers with you must step away, but make it _very_ clear that you need a moment to discuss it. _Do not_ debate in front of him, or have one of you counter the other's offer. He will take that fault and declare it the deal he will use if he likes it and then you are, as Yusuke said, screwed."

"I would say it sounds simple enough, but that would be a very foolish thing to utter," Touya said.

"Indeed it would be," Devin said. "Well, moving on," he pointed to land far to the west and a good many leagues north of where the ferry's dock had been located, "these are the dark forests Silven spoke of. Very little light, if any, will ever break through the limbs of these haunted trees. So do be sure to a light source, but make sure it is not flame base, lest of course you wish to anger the spirits and dark creatures that dwell here, in which case your chances of ever leaving this place are very slim." He looked to Hiei, "So you, Hiei, are bound to only your physical strength here."

"Hn," was the fire demon's only response.

Devin moved his finger due west of the forest, "Here are the great mountains upon which it is said that the goddess of ice was slaughtered mercilessly countless millennia's ago. Legend says that her blood made the terrain little more than an icy trap for anyone who wanders there. Snow or freezing rain falls almost every day of the year here and warmth will seem to be a figment your imagination during your travel. Be sure to pack ten times as much more wood than you think you'll needed, but, I will warn you, do not harm any of the trees in the forest back here," he pointed to the forest they would be coming out of to get to the mountains.

"Then how do we get the wood?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ya be takin' wha' is already dead and layin' on the ground," Jin said. Years of being a shinobi had taught him such simple, yet valuable, things.

Devin nodded, "Exactly." He took in a breath, "The last place you must travel through to get to your destination is not actually on this map."

"What? How can that be?" Yusuke asked, "There's a lot of land left on this map."

"Yes, but you will no longer be traveling on any of the land you see here," Devin said before further explaining. "Here," he pointed to a small thing that looked like a pile of rocks with a black hole in the middle located at the base of the mountain on the far side, "is a cave. It is here that you will enter and," he moved his finger quite some ways away to the northwest, "come out here." He sighed, "I've never been through these caves, nor have I heard much about them, so I'm afraid that this is the one place on your journey I cannot help you with, or lend you the map to guide you through."

Kara placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "It's alright Devin, you've helped us a lot already."

"Dismal winds and countless gaps do lie in that dreadful place," Silven spoke for the first time since Devin had begun explaining the path. "What seems so right is but so wrong and what seems so wrong is but so right."

Kara smiled softly at the man, "Thank you Silven, I will keep that in mind for when we reach the caves."

Devin took his hands away from the map, "Now the only thing left to do is to find a way to get here so you can start your journey."

At that moment Botan came wandering in through the door of the house and into the living room. "Koenma has arranged for a portal to get you to the outskirts of the Haunted Planes. Unfortunately he could not get you anywhere within these terrains you are going to travel through as it would be far too dangerous to even attempt such a thing."

"I take it you two have been listening into everything Devin said," Yusuke said with a grin.

"Of course," Botan smiled, "We want to know what's going on so we can help you guys."

"And for that we are thankful," Kara smiled.

The spirit envoy nodded. "The portal will open outside your house in an hour, this is to give you time to gather everything and anything you guys need, but the portal will only be open for a few minutes so you must be prepared to go through it immediately."

With a nod everyone got up and did what they could to prepare for the long and hard journey ahead of them.

* * *

And so the adventure begins. How will the gang make out? Will they get to Tara in time to save her?

Please review.

Thanks!


	9. Departure

I don't own YYH

Thanks for reviewing:

Oy sorry the delay guys, I really hate updating stories with such a gap -whines-

**Ani Mei**- Than I achieved my goal. Lol. This chapter is a little slower, but the title of it should say that. This is more of an emotional chapter before the adventure begins. Oh geeze yes O.o Silven is complicated but strangely fun to write for… providing I don't have writers block :P Yes, that is a typo -shakes fist at bad evil error- Thank you, I try to catch as many of those as I can, I'll have to go back and change it later.

**crepes**- Thank you :D hmm, yes that will be interesting won't it. Lol. My break was filled with working, but it kept me from being bored. Lol. I hope you enjoyed yours!

* * *

**Departure**

Time flew by them quickly as supplies were gathered and packed away. Food and water were the most important things and several packs were filled with only that- it was mostly dried and salted foods that would not perish quickly, but there a few days worth of fresh foods so they could enjoy regular meals in the beginning of their journey. Water was placed in canteens and water skins. Everyone would have one or two in their pack as well as one around their shoulders.

The packs that were not filled with food were filled with other necessities such as extra clothing- everyone besides for Kara were taken back to the Ningenkai to quickly grab a few pairs- blankets, cooking utensils, rope, money- given to them by Botan on behalf on Koenma- medicine and herbs and other such things.

Silven had departed shortly after Botan had taken the others back to the human world. All the while he was muttering something about green skies, blackish lands and misleading rights. Kara paid half a mind to him, wondering if these were small details that might help them where they were going.

When everything was packed up they only had a few minutes to spare before the portal outside the house would open up and their adventure would begin. The children, whom had helped with the packing, now clung to their mother as tears ran down their faces. While they were young they knew full well that they might never see her again, for the road ahead of them was a dangerous one and very few who ventured through one plain survived, never mind six as they were.

Devin was eventually able to coax them away from their mother, but it had required the help of both Touya and Kara herself. Luke sought refuge in his father's arms, who did not hesitate to pick the child up, and Daren tried to act tough, but when Touya placed a hand on his head he sank to the floor and clung to the ice masters leg.

Sighing softly Kara offered a soft smile to her eldest child. "Everything's going to be alright Darin, we'll be back before you know it." She was unsure of her own words, but she would not let that be known to her already emotional children. The boy merely nodded and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. It was heart breaking to see them as they were, but she would not change her mind about going and she knew Tara would make the same decision had their places been switched.

"Here," Devin said as he held the rolled up map towards his mate, "you'll be needing this."

Standing Kara took the object from him, "thank you." He nodded in turn as he placed a hand into his pocket and retrieved another object- this one was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. It was black and the top of it seemed almost like glass as it gleamed in the light, but it seemed nothing out of the ordinary, in fact it looked much like obsidian.

"This is a compass of sorts," he explained. "It's meant for the plains on that map," he gestured towards the object in her hands, "once you're in it's territories it will begin functioning."

"Thank you," Kara smiled and took the object.

Devin nodded, "be careful with that, they're very hard to come by."

She laughed, "I'll take care of your trinket."

A faint smile played on his lips at this comment, "Yes there's that, but-" he became serious, "it's the only thing besides for that map that will aid you in getting where you need to go."

"I know," she said softly before pocketing it.

Botan looked at her watch, "Oh!" This sudden outburst brought everyone's attention to her. "We only have two minutes left!"

"Right," Yusuke shouldered his heavy pack, "I'm ready for knocking some heads, what about you guys?" No one responded, but there were a few chuckles.

Luke gave a light groan and reached out towards his mother as his bottom lip shook with the tears he was trying to hold back. "Mommy," he whined.

"Oh Luke," Keara softly said as she came over to Devin and placed a kiss on the child's forehead. "Mommy will be back soon with Aunt Tara," she patted the boy's cheek, "be a big boy for me alright." The boy only nodded and sniffed.

"Goodbye darling," she kissed her lover before turning to Darin who held his arms out to her. Kneeling down she hugged the boy and pecked him on the cheek, "Be good, help daddy when he asks alright." He too nodded and moved towards his father, where he held the hand waiting him.

With a sigh she shouldered her pack before moving towards the door with the other, her family close behind them. Everyone was quiet now. In just a few moments they would be gone and the house would seem empty with the group missing. But that was the least of it for the group was about to walk into a region of the Makai that spelled doom with its very existence.

Exiting the peaceful home they once again entered the wintry lands of the ice world only to find that it was softly snowing all around them. The flakes drifted to and fro as they made their slow decent to the ground from the heavens high above. It was a beautiful sight to behold, but it did little to ease the tension that had grown within each of the group's members, especially for Kara and Touya who had been raised around snow.

In what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a fraction of a minute, the promised gateway opened before them. Its black depths slowly swirled about in their usual ominous fashion, but this time it seemed to foretell what was to be their near future instead of meaning little to nothing.

Looking from one to the other they silently questioned who would be the first to enter the dangerous lands on the other end of the void. Touya took in a deep breath and took a step forward. In his mind there was little time to delay. His sister was being held captive by vile demons and he wanted nothing more than to bring her back to safety- alive. Glancing back to the people he could call family he found an almost invisible smile coming to rest upon his face, "take care you three."

"You too-"

"Uncle Touya," Devin finished where Luke began as if they were twins.

Nodding he turned his gaze back forward. With another deep breath he stepped into the gateway and quickly vanished. The others followed suit after saying a quick goodbye, leaving only Kara to linger.

The ice maiden smiled softly at her family. "When we meet again Tara will be with us, I promise."

"Hopefully that will be soon," Devin replied. He knew the true meaning behind his lovers' words, but would not utter them in front of the children, as it would only make them more upset.

With a wave Kara stepped into the gate and let the chilling dimensional matter wrap its arms around her. Despite the fact that she was an ice demon, one born with a natural immunity to the bitter chill of winter, she found herself shivering. It was almost as if the gates could surpass rules the natural world, but, when she thought of it, it had to if it were to function properly.

Devin watched as his love disappeared and the gate closed behind her. A sinking feeling filled the very pits of his stomach as he thought of everything that awaited them. He had been through several of the lands they would be traveling in and had only survived because his parents had been excellent adventures with many centuries of experience and knowledge under their belts, something they had passed onto him as he had traveled with them.

Kurama had been a skilled thief when he lived in the Makai and could see ways through traps with the use of great strategy; Hiei, though he acted buff, was very knowledgeable and had a great power on his side- or rather, tattooed on his arm- Yusuke was the Spirit Detective and was somewhat experienced and very powerful; Kuwabara had a keen sixth sense that could come in handy; Touya and Jin were both Shinobi and had centuries of experience with dark and vile demons under their belts as well as an ample amount of power; and Kara had been something of an adventure for centuries and would be able to understand things better than any of the others could. He just hoped all these abilities would bring them safely to Tara and back.

With a sigh he knew Kara had been right, they all would meet again, but whether it would be in life or death was left to be said.

* * *

And so the adventure begins in the next chapter.

Will everything be alright, or will they fall?

Please review!

Thanks!


End file.
